Gaming establishments (e.g., casinos, arcades, resorts, etc.) seek to attract players by providing various gaming and gaming-related activities at their venues, and may further offer non-gaming entertainment such as live music, theater, and restaurants in hopes of introducing and retaining customers at such venues where gaming is available. In this way, gaming establishments endeavor to provide cutting-edge entertainment technology whether it is directly related to gaming or not. Sportsbooks, in which a player may observe and wager on a variety of live and virtual events, are a popular complement to casino gaming and have become familiar additions to gaming establishments. In addition, sportsbook activities lend themselves to enhancements including advances in video presentations and expanded wagering opportunities.
Virtual reality (VR) equipment and content providers are becoming increasingly sophisticated and VR experiences are gaining popularity. VR versions of multi-player games, “you-are-there” sports presentations of actual sporting events as well as computer-generated sports, 3D and interactive theater, gaming, or sports, all attract a lot of attention and interest among the public. Additionally, VR leverages communication networks (e.g., the Internet) by facilitating remote participation in gaming and other entertainment vehicles that closely resembles the realism and urgency of “being there” in the flesh. It would be advantageous for a gaming establishment to embrace this immersive technology as at least a part of the gaming experience.